fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 116
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Immer noch nichts Neues in Cover-Land ------------------------------------------ „Wer stört meinen Schlaf?“, fragte der Maskierte erneut, ohne dabei den Blick von den beiden Piraten abzuwenden. „Das waren wir!“, sagte Lee laut und richtete sich auf. „Warum stört ihr meinen Schlaf?“, fragte er. „Wir suchen unsere Freunde, die ihr entführt habt!“, antwortete Lee und starrte seinem Gegenüber direkt in die Augen. „Den Bewusstlosen und den Hund? Die sind nicht mehr hier, sie wurden rauf gebracht, da bald der Käufer eintrifft“ „Verdammt, komm Blink wir müssen sie schnell finden!“, rief Lee und wandte sich zum Gehen, jedoch ertönte die Stimme des Maskierten, „Ihr scheint keine Käufer zu sein, also kann ich euch nicht gehen lassen!“ „Blink lauf und such Mike, ich halte ihn auf!“, zischte Lee Blink aus den Mundwinkeln zu. Der Arzt blickte Lee kurz an und zischte dann zurück, „Ich hab einen besseren Plan! Befreie dich von der Erdanziehung!“, Lee blickte den Arzt kurz an, und als er den ernsten Blick Blinks bemerkte, nickte er und nutzte seine Teufelskraft. Gerade wollte er fragen, was als nächstes zu tun war, doch Blink verpasste ihm einen gezielten Schlag gegen die Brust, worauf ihm kurz die Luft wegblieb und er rückwärts den schäbigen Gang entlang flog. „Hmph, zu Zweit hättet ihr vielleicht eine Chance gehabt“, meinte der Maskierte und ließ die Knöchel knacken. „Das bezweifle ich“, erwiderte Blink, „Dieser Gang ist so eng, dass wir nebeneinander kaum Platz haben, wir hätten uns nur im Weg gestanden“ „Auch wieder wahr“, sagte sein Gegenüber und stürmte sogleich mit erhobener Faust auf den Arzt zu. Dieser beugte sich zurück und ließ die Faust seines Gegners gelassen über sich hinweg sausen. Aus dieser unbequemen Pose rollte sich der Pirat seitlich ab um der zweiten, herab sausenden, Faust zu entgehen, die dann eine der Bodenplatte zerschmetterte. Mit ein paar Sprüngen rückwärts, gewann Blink einiges an Distanz zwischen sich und seinem Gegner. „Angst vor dem Nahkampf?“, fragte der Maskierte und knackste erneut mit den Knöchel. „Gott nein“, antwortete Blink gelassen, zog nebenbei seinen Bogen und einen Pfeil hervor, „Auf diese Weise ist es nur wesentlich wahrscheinlicher das du überlebst“ Würde er keine Maske tragen, würde man sehen wie sein Gesicht rot vor Zorn anlief, er hasste solche selbstgefälligen Bälger. Erstaunt blickte er an sich hinunter, in seinem Körper steckte ein Pfeil, er hatte weder eine Bewegung seines Gegners wahrgenommen, noch hatte er gespürt wie der Pfeil ihn durchbohrte. „Was zum...?“, er blickte sich um und erkannte im letzten Moment, den nächsten Pfeil, dem er diesmal jedoch ausweichen konnte. „Wie hast du das gemacht?“, fragte der Maskierte entgeistert und wies auf den Pfeil, der immer noch aus ihm ragte und nun quoll eine Menge Blut aus der Wunde. „Ich bin Arzt, ich kenne den menschlichen Körper in und auswendig. Daher weiß ich das ein Mensch nur dann Schmerz fühlt, wenn ein Nerv getroffen wird. Deswegen benutze ich diese speziellen Pfeile, sie sind sehr dünn, wie du siehst“, erklärte Blink und hielt einen seiner Pfeile in das Licht einer Fackel, damit sein Gegenüber es sehen konnte. „Und wozu das Ganze? Angst jemanden weh zu tun?“, spottete der Maskierte und schüttelte unauffällig seinen Ärmel worauf eine kleine Klinge hervor kam. „Nein, vor dem 'Schmerzen zufügen' habe ich keine Angst. Ich habe auch kein Problem damit, es ist nur so, dass ich einfach allgemein nicht so gerne kämpfe und es somit des öfteren gerne vermeide in irgendwelche Kämpfe zu kommen. Also würdest du jetzt bitte dein kleines Spielzeugmesser wegstecken, sonst muss ich dir wirkliche Schmerzen zufügen“ „Halt die Klappe!“, brüllte der Maskierte zornig und stürmte erneut auf den Arzt zu, dieser spannte inzwischen seelenruhig seinen Bogen. Mit einem Hieb der Klinge wollte er dem selbstsicheren Bastard das Genick durchtrennen, so wie sein Gegner den Bogen hielt, würde er den Pfeil nicht mehr rechtzeitig abfeuern können. Es schien wie in Zeitlupe abzulaufen, als sich der Arzt gleichzeitig duckte und drehte um seinem Gegner den Fuß ins Gesicht zu rammen. Noch mehr Eisenstangen kullerten umher, als der Maskierte blutend aus der Zelle, in die er gerade geschleudert wurde, schritt. Sein Gegner hatte wieder Distanz zwischen sich gebracht. „Wie!? Du wirkst so unscheinbar, so schwach, wie kannst du so stark sein?“, fragte er und klang dabei selbst ziemlich schwach. „Ich habe in meiner Jugend immer trainiert, damals wurden hohe Erwartungen in mich gesteckt, da ich als 'Genie' galt. Jedoch habe ich es immer gehasst, wenn ich an irgendwelchen Turnieren teilnehmen sollte, wenn Andere aus Neid Streit mit mir suchten oder wenn ich mich mit meinem Bruder 'zum Spaß' duellieren sollte“ „Du solltest Söldner werden“, schlug der Maskierte vor, dessen Sicht immer wieder verschwamm und sich wieder schärfte, „Ein solch guter Kämpfer, wie du kann schnell aufsteigen, ich kann dich mit den richtigen Leuten bekannt machen“ „Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Ich will nur meine Ruhe haben, ich will als Kämpfer nicht reich und berühmt werden. Ich möchte es immer vermeiden Andere zu verletzen, außer, wenn diese Anderen irgendwie die Linie überschreiten. Und nun, ja, meinen Bruder, unseren animalischen Freund und unsere Habseligkeiten zu entführen, fällt für mich eindeutig unter 'Linie überschreiten'“. Zwei Pfeile durchbohrten in rascher Folge die beiden Unterschenkel des Maskierten, worauf dieser nach hinten zu Boden stürzte, selbst wenn er genug Kraft übrig gehabt hätte, wäre er nicht aufgestanden. Blinks Kittel bauschte sich auf als er davon stürmte um mit Lee aufzuschließen, auch wenn er bezweifelte das er ihn einholen kann. Insgeheim war er froh, dass sein Gegenüber nicht noch einmal aufgestanden war, denn sonst wäre es etwas unschöner ausgefallen. -Zuvor bei Lee- Mit einem Affenzahn flog Lee den Gang zurück und gerade als er die Treppe hinauf in die Eingangshalle erahnte, kam jemand die Stufen herunter geschritten. Doch dies bemerkte Lee zu spät und so krachte er mit einem dumpfen Geräusch in die Person, die daraufhin ihren Koffer fallen ließ. „Autschi!“, sagte die Person, eine junge Frau, die einen geschäftlich wirkenden Anzug trug und sich den Kopf rieb. „Tut mir wirklich leid“, entschuldigte sich Lee mehrmals und reichte der Frau seine Hand um sie hoch zu ziehen. Sie ergriff seine Hand und kam so wieder auf die Beine. Beidhändig klopfte sie sich den Dreck und den Staub vom Anzug und blickte sich danach nach ihrem Koffer um, den ihr Lee entgegen hielt, „Hier, bitte sehr“, sagte er, „und es tut mir wirklich Leid“ „Danke“, erwiderte sie und nahm ihm den Koffer ab.